


a thief, a liar

by Vinsmoking



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bodyswap, Established Relationship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinsmoking/pseuds/Vinsmoking
Summary: Akira and Goro get stuck in each others bodies. Things take a turn for the worst when they both start to uncover each others secrets.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	a thief, a liar

Akira threw himself down onto his bed, tiredly staring up at the ceiling with a hand gripping his side. There was still a stinging pain in his body from fighting a shadow in the metaverse just a few hours ago. He thought it’d go away by now, but somehow, the pain only managed to get worse the more he walked home.  He didn’t recognize the shadow, and neither did Oracle, or anyone on the team, which worried him when he started fighting. No one could pinpoint a weakness while fighting it, which caused him to take a pretty bad hit. He had fallen back hard and let out an ear piercing scream which scared his teammates half to death. Panther was the one who defeated it in the end. Everyone had surrounded their fallen leader, panic in their voices as they all started to heal him.

The pain was almost unbearable. He thought he was going to pass out. He had never felt anything like this before, and he was honestly afraid he was going to die. Luckily, his teammates pulled through and the pain wasn’t as bad anymore. Sure, it still hurt like a bitch, but he couldn’t let himself show weakness to the rest of the team and bring them down. So, he carried on with the rest of the mission without complaining. 

Although, maybe that wasn’t a good idea. He should have left the metaverse instead of faking it, because now, the pain was back and still as excruciating as before. He squeezed his eyes shut, taking a shaky breath. 

“Does it still hurt?” Morgana asked, jumping onto the bed. Akira opened his eyes. He could see that he was worried, so he shook his head and used his free hand to pat him on the head.

“Just a little. Should be better by tomorrow.” He mumbled, giving him a fake smile. Surely, this pain would go away if he got a little shut eye. He knew Morgana didn’t believe him, but he didn't push him. Instead, he just had to take his word for it and trust that his leader would be better come tomorrow. 

“Okay.. but if it still hurts by tomorrow, you need to go to the clinic tomorrow..” Morgana told him. Akira nodded.

“I will.” His voice was quiet and his eyes started to slowly shut. He didn’t even bother changing into his pajamas, he was just too exhausted. Instead, he just let himself drift away into a deep, deep sleep.

~~

A loud, beeping alarm starts going off next to his head. It wasn’t his usual alarm, which is probably why he woke up with a jolt. No, this one was loud and absolutely insufferable. He groaned, slowly blinking the sleep out of his eyes, lazily reaching by his head to grab his phone and shut the damn thing up.  Grabbing his phone and bringing it to his face, he paused. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing this correctly. 

This.. wasn’t his phone.

That was weird. He turned the alarm off and inspected the phone. This phone had a different phone case than his. He blinked again. Maybe he was just seeing things, it was dark outside. He yawned, sitting up and turning the phone over. He wondered why his alarm went off when it was still dark outside. Was there a time change suddenly? He checked the time.

5 o clock.

…

5 o clock? Why did he have an alarm for 5 o'clock on his phone?

And.. Wait, whose bed was he in? He looked away from the phone and looked at the bed. These blankets weren’t his, and this bed was actually more comfy than his regular bed at Leblanc.

This wasn’t his phone, this wasn’t his bed, this wasn’t his  _ room. _

He tossed the phone down onto the unfamiliar blankets. His mind filled with a million thoughts. He gave the room one good look over, squinting. The bedroom was just a normal room, minus the fact there were papers scattered all over the floor. How did he even even end up here?

Maybe he should investigate.

His first idea: Go through the phone.

He grabbed the phone again, catching another glance at the time displayed on the screen. Whosoever phone this was, they were an absolute psychopath for setting their alarm for 5 o’clock.

As he stared at the screen, he came to the realization that he couldn’t do much with the phone without the password. All he could do was stare at the notifications. whoever this person was seems to get a lot of notifications on Instagram for some reason.  He instinctively press down on the home button out of habit, and suddenly, the phone unlocked itself. 

He stared at the screen completely shocked. This wasn’t his phone, he knew it wasn’t. His phone had a different case and lock screen and was a totally different brand altogether. so why did this phone just open up to his fingerprint?

He swallowed hard, hesitant to go through this persons phone. Isn’t this sort of invading someone’s privacy? But, did it even matter at this point? His first thought was to go through social media since usually, that’s where a wealth of knowledge is located. His thumb was hovering over the Instagram button. He didn’t know why, but he suddenly got a very bad and nervous feeling about this. He very cautiously pressed the button and watch does the feed slowly start to come up. He didn’t pay attention to the post that was on the screen and instead he went immediately to the profile to see who this phone belonged to. He froze, staring at the account in total confusion. This was…

This was Goro Akechi’s account. His boyfriend’s account. 

So did that mean this was Goro’s phone?

No way. That couldn’t be right! It didn’t make sense, but the evidence was all right there. Well, maybe Goro had put his fingerprint inside of his phone one day and he didn’t realize? Maybe that’s why the phone unlocked..

So that must mean that he is in Goro’s apartment.

he let out a sigh of relief. He was starting to believe that he had been kidnapped or something! But.. why was he here to begin with? He didn’t remember waking up in the middle of the night or anything to get here. And.. he’s actually never been inside of Goro’s apartment at all.

And.. where is Goro? If this really was his apartment, why isn’t he in his room with him? He’s in his bed by himself, so where did he go? Akira pondered on it for a second. Maybe he was in the living room on the couch? Yeah, that’d make a lot of sense.

He put the phone back down and pulled himself to the edge of the bed, bringing himself to stand up. As much as he wanted to go back to sleep, he was already awake because of Goro’s stupid alarm, and it was only fair he go and wake the man up and gets some answers. 

He headed out to the living room, rubbing the back of his head and yawning loudly. 

“Hey, wake up. You have some explaining to d-“

He stopped dead in his tracks. He blinked, a hand travelling up to his throat. His voice.. 

That’s not his voice.

Why did he sound like that? Why did he sound so familiar, yet not like himself at all?

His eyes widened and panic started to flood his mind as he turned around and quickly bolted towards the bathroom. He prayed to whatever higher up is up there that it’s not what he thinks it is. There’s no way. That would just be impossible, right? Surely it isn’t…

…

Shit. 

He was at a loss for words. His jaw was hanging wide open as he looked in the mirror, looking back at the wine colored eyes that were staring back at him. He slowly brought a shaking hand up to the mirror, waving it in front of him before pressing it against the cold glass. This wasn’t real. There was no way this was actually happening to him. 

He was in Goro’s body.

He stumbled back, almost falling onto the floor. So many questions and thoughts started to flood his mind. This explained why he was here, this explained why he was able to unlock the phone using just his fingerprint.

But why? But  _ how? _

He balanced himself by grabbing hold of the sink. He took a shaky breath,looking back up into the mirror to look at himself again. This was definitely Goro, but he looked.. So different. His eyes didn’t look as bright as he saw them everyday, his skin was much paler and his eyes had the darkest circles he had ever seen. It was Goro, but it wasn’t. Looking at the boy in the mirror almost made Akira sad. He tried to collect all his thoughts together to formulate some sort of plan. He needed to get an explanation about all of this. Shit, he needed to tell the rest of the thieves about the situation. He needed to-

He needed to know where his body was right now. He didn’t even think of that. Of course, there was only one logical solution. If he was in Goro’s body, then Goro must have been in his body. 

Although, there was still a creeping paranoia that someone else was in his body.

He raced out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. He grabbed the phone again, unlocking it and fumbling with the homescreen. Why did Goro have so many damn apps? 

_ Ding!  _

A notification popped up at the top of the screen. Speak of the devil. 

‘Akira Kurusu:

  
  


_ I know you’re awake. I know for a fact my alarm woke you up. Call me immediately.’ _

Wow. Goro’s contact name for him was so bland and boring. If he weren’t in this situation, he would have felt a little offended and teased him for it. He opened the contact app, pressing on his name and calling him.

“Kurusu.” A dangerous voice growled from the other end. He was taken back. Hearing his voice come from someone else was… A little strange.

“Damn, not even a hello?” He teased, a smirk forming on his face. For some reason, hearing the voice made him feel better. Sure, this was a scary and weird situation, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t mess with Goro still. Goro was clearly not amused, and it showed in his voice.

“I don’t think now is the appropriate time for jokes. What the  _ hell _ is going on?” 

Akira wished he knew. Truthfully, he didn’t know why this was happening. was it a curse? Or perhaps, maybe it was a blessing? He couldn’t think of anything that would have caused this to happen, except..

  
  


“Oh.” The realization hit him when he remembered the events of yesterday. It must have been that shadow. He let out a sigh. Damn. But why would that shadow make him and Goro switch bodies? It didn’t make sense, and it probably wasn’t going to make sense unless they went back into the metaverse and found that shadow again. 

“‘Oh?’ Oh what?” Goro asked impatiently. 

“Stay there. I’ll meet up with you and i’ll explain what happened. We can figure out a solution together.” He told him, making his way back to the bedroom and turning on the light.

“You don’t know your way around my neighborhood.”

“I’ll figure it out.” He shrugged.

“Kurusu-” Goro started, but stopped himself and groaned. “Just- don’t go through any of my stuff. Don’t even go through my phone. Only use it to contact me, okay?”

“Oh? Is my Goro perhaps hiding something from me?” He chuckled, half joking but half serious. He knew about Goro’s plan, but he wouldn’t be surprised if he was hiding more than he expected. 

“You know I have confidential documents on there, don’t even start.” He snapped. 

Okay, It was clear Goro was more upset over this situation than Akira was.

“Alright, alright, fine. I’ll be there in a little bit.” And with that, he hung up.

As soon as he hung up, his phone started getting flooded with notifications. A mix of likes on his posts, homework assignments, and business messages. He just stared at the screen, watching as more and more came up. He sighed. He knew he was about to experience what was probably going to be a hellish day in the life of Detective Prince Goro Akechi.

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys!! sorry i know the ending was really rushed but i was super excited to get this out there for you guys! i hope you like it and more chapters are to come soon!! <3 you can follow me on twitter @ ChaoticHifumi !


End file.
